


Even if it becomes a constellation! ♪

by eRHa



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Hanamaru and Ruby go on a stargazing camping trip with their friends that they've been planning for a long time.(Though their plans might change, Hanamaru and Ruby will always make things work!)





	Even if it becomes a constellation! ♪

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricalico](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Apricalico).



> Don't look too deep into the title. I just threw Universe Hanamaru's skill and threw it into google translate

The fire crackled as Kanan stirred the flames and turned the wood with a hibashi, a good part of the lit timber already an ashen white and close to falling apart.

She threw in another log, which had been previously cut in quarters, giving the fire more necessary fuel, causing it to shoot up about two feet before stabilizing.

The heat was much needed in the January cold. There might have been no snow that night, but the low temperature paired with the chilly wind and the rather high altitude made for a dangerous combination for everyone stuck outdoors.

Whether they be there of their own accord, like Kanan, or Chika, or involuntarily, like Yoshiko and Dia, who had gotten dragged along by the former two, their respective girlfriends.

Ruby was somewhere in-between. She wasn't really able handle the cold well due to her lithe frame and her warmth-seeking nature, though the fire did make up for it. At times like these, she found herself wishing she were a woodland creature in every meaning of the word. A nice, thick furry coat over her skin would do well to combat the cold! Such silly thoughts instantly improved her mood, her head filled with images of cute squirrels and chipmunks.

She was also there for someone-- for Hanamaru. Her girlfriend had been looking forward to this weekend ever since September came and went. The weekend after New Year's, free of classes (in Maru's case) and work (in Ruby's case) was chosen as the date of a late-night outing.

The two of them had the comfort of being able to return to Uchiura, though they were the last ones from Aqours to do so. The University Hanamaru had been attending in Tokyo until then has opened a sister branch in Numazu in late October, and Ruby was presented with the prospect of a promotion in the idol-focused news agency she was working for, which let her work from home on articles.

Needless to say, they packed their things in record time, and have been living in the Kurosawa estate ever since. 

The trip itself was of the camping variety, as could easily be deduced from the kind of equipment that was strewn about in the hoar frosted grass, or the two tents that were set up about twenty feet from the fire.

Two doubles, one for herself and Hanamaru, and the other for Kanan and Yoshiko. The latter have gotten suspiciously close to one another over the past months, Ruby noted.

It was definitely weird for her to imagine at first, but she quickly warmed up to the thought of the duo possibly dating after watching them huddle by the fire. They looked cute together. The circumstances surrounding the two were a bit interesting.

Kanan and Yoshiko didn't pursue further education, leaving them to be the only two members of Aqours still present in Uchiura immediately after graduation. Eventually, of course, everyone came back after a few years, one by one.

But the magical memories of sitting together on the beach, just the two of them watching the sunset… They wouldn’t ever forget those. Not in a thousand years.

The two tents themselves were identical, as they were bought together on an off-season sale back in November. Of course, it was Kanan who had snatched them and roped the two younger women into buying one off her. Although... The second tent would not be seeing much use, as Ruby and Hanamaru weren't planning on sleeping tonight.

The redhead blushed fiercely at her rambunctious thoughts and shook her head, chasing them out of her noggin, eliciting a raised eyebrow from her girlfriend of three years. Ruby gave her a smile and squeezed their mittened hands, sliding even closer to her on the clean log, getting a satisfied hum in response.

Chika had decided to join Dia and sleep in her car later on, which was gifted to her by Mari on the Takami's eighteenth birthday. Not the most comfortable place to sleep, but at least it granted protection from the wind and dampness. The two’s excuse was that Chika’s tent was damaged from the last camping trip, but the truth of the matter was simple to everyone.

She really loved her car. She drove it everywhere, and offered to pick all her friends up. Of course, gas proved to be an expensive problem, but it was nothing when compared to the mighty swing of Dia's credit card - who agreed to pay for the fuel, as long as Chika promised to drive her to Tokyo to purchase idol merch every now and then.

Of course, it didn’t help that Dia was deathly afraid of insects and the like, but that’s a secret Chika was planning to take to the grave.

"The stars sure are beautiful tonight, huh, everyone?" Chika commented, lying on the ground and leaning against the log that Yoshiko and Kanan were sitting on, her jacket long taken off and bundled up under her head for comfort. She was in closest proximity to the fire, thus was kept warm enough without the outer layer and with just her sweater on, she had explained earlier after getting several weird looks.

"The view's amazing at this time of year, zura!" Hanamaru agreed. She adjusted her thin rectangle glasses, and Ruby could see that she had something else to say, but she closed her mouth shut after some thought. She was saving all the interesting trivia for later, it would seem.

Because later, when everyone fell asleep, the two were planning on sneaking out and following the hiking trail higher up. They wanted to talk about the stars directly under the night sky.

Her Maru was definitely the smartest girl in Uchiura, she probably could go on about the intricacies of the night for hours with Ruby under her arm, listening to every word! It would be very romantic, and it made Ruby's small heart flutter in delight.

Time passed quickly, spent on pointless conversations about everything, yet nothing. A few beers were cracked open between Kanan and Chika, the three younger girls preferring to drink grape juice, despite being well past the legal age of 21.

The hours flew by, and by the time a second pot of hot cocoa was ready, Yoshiko and Kanan were out, having fallen asleep against one another.

Carrying the two of them to their tent was no easy feat for Chika and Hanamaru, and by the end of the ordeal, Chika had fallen asleep, curled up by Maru's side.

“Aww! You two look so cute!” Ruby cooed, smiling at the scene. “What’s with the grumpy face, Hanamaru-chan?”

"Well, because of her we can't go stargazing, zura! She’s out dead as a rock!" Was the response she had gotten, a dissatisfied expression forming on the brunette's face as she poked the ginger again. "She's drooling, zura! And she’ll get a cold..."

Ruby could barely contain her laughter at the amusing sight of a whining Hanamaru struggling with a cuddly, sleeping and salivating Chika, who clung to the brunette like a sloth to a tree.

"But... Maybe it's for the better?" Ruby asked, looking around. Ceasing her tug-of-war and letting Chika drool on her arm temporarily, the slightly older girl looked at her questioningly.

Though Ruby didn't have to answer, as a sudden gust of cold wind hit them, earning a 'Pigii!' from Ruby and almost putting the fire out, the pot of lukewarm cocoa almost tipping over.

"You're right, zura..." Hanamaru said, her frown deepening and actually reaching her eyes. Ruby knew that her dear Maru was really looking forward to talking about the stars as well, but she'd rather the two of them not get sick by wandering through the windy, dark, damp trails.

But watching the stars like this... it would be fine as well, right?

Reaching for her bag, Ruby fished around in it as Hanamaru absentmindedly poked Chika in the cheek again, only to get finger bit.

“Ow!”

“I have them!”

“She bit me, zura!"

A moment of silence passed as Ruby put a pair of stargazing binoculars in Hanamaru’s face, and Maru put her pointer finger with a bite mark in front of Ruby’s face. Suddenly, the two of them burst into giggles, moving onto chortles and full-blown belly laughs, the exchange hitting their funny bone.

“Ah- haha… You came prepared, huh, Ruby-chan?” Hanamaru commented, gently taking the binoculars from Ruby’s hands, putting them to her own face. Looking up at the moon, she tuned the two lenses, smiling to herself in satisfaction and handing them to back to Ruby.

“See, Ruby-chan? The moon is in its waning crescent phase, making it easier to observe than usual, zura. The glare of the moon is not so great the closer to twilight it is, as well. But it’s the middle of night, so no help on that side. Thanks to pair of good binoculars and enough earthshine, you can even observe the moon during the new moon!”

Despite not being able to understand quite a few of the terms Hanamaru was throwing at her, Ruby still enjoyed being walked through the Milky Way with Hanamaru (and a sleeping Chika) at her side until morning.

 

It was one of the most fun nights of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday, Apri! This definitely took a long while, huh? Sorry about that~


End file.
